A collection of Kyalin stories
by AddictedFangirl101
Summary: A simple collection (If I get around to it) of Kyalin. I will be taking prompts.
1. Seduction of old ladies

" Hey sweetie!" The metalbending Chief-of-police turned apprehensively around to face an over excited Kya. They'd been dating for over a month now, just after the attack on Republic City.

Lin, now moved past and on good terms with Tenzin had made her move. Kya moved to shut the door of the expansive office in which she stood. " What are you doing here?" The monotone voice in which Lin spoke managed to conceal her nonexistent excitement.

The graying atmosphere did not falter the other woman in the slightest. " Nice to see you too sunshine " Kya said, then, unbothered by her lack of elation flipped exuberantly into the lavish Beifong crested couch. Grabbing a peach from a sea-green glass bowl Kya continued. "You always sneak off to work on your days off and it's my turn to pick where we go."

The younger woman frowned. " I can't afford to have a day off."

Kya's polar-bear-dog eyes, which usually swayed the stoic woman did nothing to help her mood. " Pleaseeee!" Kya pleaded "Not even for your girlfriend."

Lin crossed her arms and stuck her chin out in a defiant no. The older woman slumped back in a childlike manner. The woman's bottom lip stuck out in an adorable little pout. The fifty-eight year old looked so cute sitting there with the act of a five year old that Lin resolved to smile. The curved edge of her mouth did not go unnoticed by the pouting waterbender. All excitement renewed she sat up quickly. " So you do love me!" she cried delighted. The metalbender threw her arms up exasperatedly " Kya, I can't-"

and suddenly Kya wasn't sitting on the lavish Beifong couch. Her hot breath resided there, on her neck and down her spine.

" You were saying?" Kya prompted, her voice a low hum. Lin gave an involuntary shudder. Her breath Lin noted smelled of sweet peach. Had she planned this all along?

" Well I-" Lin moved her neck out of the warm inviting embrace. A hand, Kya's hand cupped around her cheek and lips ambled around her neck once more. Lin closed her eyes in momentary bliss. The lips drifted down until they found the column of her throat, a sweet spot for Lin. Inhaling sharply the Chief gripped the armrests of her chair. Kya, upon gaining a reaction nipped at her throat more aggressively then traveled down to her collar where she proceeded to leave possessive " love bites. " The waterbenders free hand traveled down her chest to slyly undo the buckle of her prey's armer. Lin's hand raised to prevent the second clasp from coming undone. "

W-wait Kya we can't…" She trailed off her protests even to her sounded weak.

" You want to? " Her tone slow and deliberately alluring. One hand shrewdly found its way under the loose hach in her armor

"Yes-no wait!" The Chief's eyes snapped open. Kya stood in front of her.

"Great! It's settled we'll go to the pool! " Kya exclaimed.

" What? T-that's not what I meant!" The metalbender stuttered blushing furiously. " You tricked me!" she accused.

" Sure did love" Kya spoke with a smirk. Taking her hand, the waterbender dragged the disheveled chief out of her office and out of the station.

"Stop!" Lin called indignantly " I command you to stop!" Her pleas fell to deaf ears as the other woman loaded her into the car. "com'on " Lin protested " I can hardly wear a bathing suit with how you marked me!

" Kya grinned. " Nice try luv you've that high neck bathing suit remember?"

" What? "

" Horrifying ugly but it'll do."

" No way!" Lin protested " I command you to stop! Kya, turn around this car this instant ! " Kya tired of this, sighed at her protests and pulled over. " Finally you-Mrmpf!" Her rant was cut short by a soft pair of lips. Her eyes widened a fraction, before tangling her hands in the older woman's hair. Kya wasted no time resuming where she had started on the second clasp. Lin shifted to pin Kya against the door her tongue dominating that of a flexible waterbender and her hand working to undo her high ponytail.

" hmmm" Kya mumbled " You know I kinda just wanna go home now. "

Lin drew back and grinned. " Sounds like a plan to me."


	2. Didn't I say no pets

"Lin!" Kya's voice resignated along the silent halls of air temple Island.

"I'm in here!" Her voice echoed to the right of the hallway.

"So!" Kya burst into the bedroom. "I've been thinking" she started plopping down on the bed next to lin. "The new apartment finishes it's renovation tomorrow. We should get a Polar Bear Dog." Lin frowned and turned from her half repacked suitcase.

"No."

"Hmm then how about a Polar Dog?" The frown marks on the Chief's face deepened as she resumed packing.

"No."

"Fine then how about a Tiger Seal?" Lin sighed exasperatedly and half inclined her head back.

"Where would we keep a Tiger Seal?"

"Good point." Kya sighed. "A Catowl?, Deerdog? Bluejay? Eelhound? Flying Ferret? BADGERMOLE?" Lin, blissfully ignorant, stood up. Stretching her arms out she bent the gray uniform back onto her person. "Wait!" The woman paused at the door,

"What?"

"Where are you going?" A smile (Or so Kya thought) found its way onto her face.

"Work, ever heard of it?"

* * *

No less than two days later Kya proudly strutted through the threshold of the office. "I got you a surprise!" she said.

"I hope it's a cup of coffee" Lin remarked dryly looking up from her stack of papers.

"Nope!" Kya smirked stepping aside. A small furball darted into the room. It was white with large brown ears.

"Rowwf" he barked barreling in. Kya bent over picking him up.

"It's a puppy! His name's Scott." The chief of-everything-metal scowled.

"I clearly remember telling you not to get a pet. I don't have time to babysit a dog."

"Aww but he's a stray!"

" Humph" Lin scoffed "He probably has fleas."

"Since when did that ever bother you?" The woman sighed.

"Fine, but he's yours." Kya shrugged.

"I can live with that." She turned, Scott still in her arms. I'll see you at home Chief."

* * *

"Kya!"

Lin stormed into their bedroom. The woman in question raised her head sleepily

"W-what?"Yawning, she sat up.

"That Fleabag has got to go!" Lin snarled punchering every word. "He chewed up our sheets, peed on my uniform rusting it if I might add, and drank my tea!" The woman paused to take a breath. "you have until tonight."

"Lin wait!" Kya shouted frustrated, but Lin was already out the door.

* * *

"Argh Tenzin is soo annoying!" Kya stormed in angrily slamming the door and discarding her stuff by the door. Lin snorted.

"Tell me about it." She peered up. "Sorry what?"

"Apparently they won't let dogs on Air Temple Island." It was only then, that the chief noticed the white fluff ball a step from Kya.

"What is THAT doing here? I might of mentioned a no pets allowed rule at the station."

"Well, I couldn't just let him run around our house unsupervised so I had to bring him."

"Can't Korra or someone watch it?"

" Korra left yesterday so no, she can't watch him." Kya said. "I'll be back in an hour." Bending down she kissed the dog on the head "I'll be just a minute." She cooed.

"You shouldn't get so comfy, It'll be gone tomorrow." Lin stated then winced at Kya's crestfallen look. "He'll be gone tomorrow" she muttered averting her gaze.

"See you in an hour." Kya said stiffly.

Then, the door closed securely behind the older woman. Big brown eyes stared up. He walked over and sat next to the woman. Putting his paws up on her metal boots he whined softly. "Um.." Exhaling she awkwardly lifted the petite puppy up, holding him by the ribs. She stared at him. A small stub tail went wag wag wag and then- " Great." She muttered as she felt warm liquid puddle in her lap. She put him down grumbling.

* * *

The woman dropped her keys in the dish next to the door and walked into the living room. She almost laughed at the sight. Kya was splayed on the rug, one shoe on one off wresling a slipper from Scott.

"Give me back my bunny slipper!" She shrieked rolling over. Scott barked happily before running off. Lin snickered. Kya turned around scowling. "What are you laughing about?"

"He can stay." Lin said smirking "I'm taking a shower." She walked off leaving a dumbfoundedly delighted Kya to find her slipper.

* * *

 **So sorry if my grammar is off I'm still working on that.**


	3. Thank God for heat waves!

" _The weather this week has reached an all time high folks; 108 degrees. The fish in Republic City must be roasting!"_

" _The fish Jim, what about us?"_

" _Well, Lyndia I-"_

Click. Lin turned off the radio. She squinted tiredly beads of sweat dripping down off her hairline. The door opened and closed. Lin, without looking up said; "You really need to get a job."

"Fuck it's even hotter in here!" the woman in question groaned. Kya sat down, the springs on the couch squeaking. A few moments passed in blissful silence then-

Lin looked up and gaped. Kya lay sprawled on the couch, her shirt in a crumpled heap on the floor. Noticing the Chief's lingering gaze Kya smirked and slowly water-bent beads of sweat off the top of her breasts.

"Put some clothes on!"The Beifong blustered angrily. "Someone might walk in!" Kya only rose a delicate eyebrow

"Jealous Chief?"

"No" she muttered stubbornly lowering her head back to the desk. A few more seconds passed by, aggravatingly slowly. Lin stole another glance. The older woman's shoulders were petite, delicate. She let her gaze travel downwards to supple breasts a darker color, much different that the porcelain skin that was her own. They strained behind bindings; heaving and glistening with sweat. _It's the damn heatwave addling my brain_ she thought. Then her gaze wandered even farther. Kya parted her legs slightly and Lin realized the woman doned no panties. She stared, slack jawed. A blush graced her features before she swiftly returned to work. Still, her mind wandered. "Stop" she muttered "stop trying to distract me." Kya only stared at her wide eyed and innocent.

More time passed. Kya sighed and got up. Hips swaying she moved towards the desk until she stood across from Lin. Bending over she placed her hands on the desk and lowered herself eye level with the younger woman. The Chief of Police might of had a will of steel, but it was taking more than enough of her concentration not to give in. The waterbender leaned forward and licked her earlobe, exhaling hot air on the already steaming chief. Hands tightened on leather armrests and toes curled in their metal boots. Using every ounce of strength Lin pulled away. Kya drew back and purred in the most sexy way

" You're making it harder for me to seduce you. I might have to punish you for it." Lin's breath shortened and she slightly rolled her hips inside of her armor. She breathed deep and meet her waterbenders sultry gaze. Green eyes peered into blue. Seconds ticked by, mineuts. The earthbender let out a sigh and lowered her vision-not to her desk, but rather to the large breasts that were placed rather conveniently in front of her. She stared back into eyes.

"Lock the door" commanded Lin with an air of finality.

Kya was happy to comply.


	4. Finding Yourself Part 1

**AN: It has come to my attention that I haven't done disclaimers. So here it is: All characters from The Legends Of Korra belong to Mike & Bryan.**

* * *

A wedding was a festive time in republic city.

"Hay!" Kya pushed her way through the crowd of congratulators. Lin turned and greeted Kya with a less enthusiastic smile.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to to be taking time off in the Southern Water Tribe?" Kya shrugged

"I couldn't miss this." Her eye's traveled to where the mob of congratulators had circled. "It's good Uncle Sokka finally got settled." She paused before tugging at Lin's hand "come on, let's go find a seat before they're all stolen."

They crossed the room. Music started to play. The crowd hushed and Sokka lead his wife out onto the floor. Kya smiled sideways at Lin "I heard someone's getting promoted to Chief this week."

Lin nodded "Oh yeah" she said apathetically her eyes not focused on Kya.

"What's wrong?" The waterbender nudged Lin with her elbow "Weddings not your thing?" She followed her gaze across the room to where Tenzin was chatting up a Air Acolyte that Kya knew to be a girl named Pema. "Oh dear" She said as Tenzin lead the girl out onto the dancefloor. The older girl noticed the earthbenders hands clench under the table. "Hay," Kya placed her hand, loosely on the balled fist. "Wanna dance?"

Lin, still focused on the dancing couple across from them half inclined her head.

"Yeah, ahuh-sorry what?"

Kya sighed and withdrew her hand from the now loosened fist. "Nothing" She said wistfully looking around the room at all the happy people dancing. She fidgeted in her seat.

The younger woman looked back at her "You CAN dance with someone if you want, you don't need to stay here."

"N-no i'm fine" Kya said. Her head was swimming and the walls felt like they were slowly closing in on her. She suddenly felt crowded and stood up. "Ya know I'm going out to get some fresh air"

Lin thought for a moment. "I could use some air too" she said standing up.

They quietly snuck out the back.

* * *

Once they were out Kya stretched and inhaled October's crisp air. Lin looked up "Full moon's out tonight. It's pretty" She marveled.

Kya smiled.

"It sure is."

Lin looked simply stunning tonight Kya decided. Her black hair was tied back with a forest green ribbon and her robes a pale green, matched the color of her eyes. Her cheekbones were strong and the pink flesh where the scar endured was barely visible in the moonlight. Her build was stocky with wide shoulders and muscular arms clear, under thin silken robes. It all lead down to a delicate waist which Kya imagined to be very very soft. She stood there, soaking in the beauty, unable to pull her eyes away.

"Kya, Kya, KYA!" It was only then, that she realized she'd drifted off.

"Do I have something on my face?" Lin asked.

It was Kya's turn to be distracted.

"Hmm what?"

"You're staring"

"Oh sorry no just-" She blushed slightly.

Lin rolled her eyes "You're weird"

The Enormity of Kya's problems came crashing down on her. She felt she should explode. A balloon stretched so full, if she didn't tell anyone-

"I like you."

At the words that fell from her lips she both paled and blushed. This could go two ways now.

"Well I should hope so, we are friends"

"No I mean-" Kya knew that this might be her chance to retract her confession but something compelled her forward. Kya, not sure what else to do, lunged forward and kissed her. The metalbenders eye's widened in comprehension.

Their lips touched for a split second before Kya opened her eyes and backed away. "Oh spirits Lin, I'm so sorry!"

"What the hell?!" The earthbender snarled "I have a boyfriend!"

Kya became angry. Not the"oh spirits I hate you" kind of angry, but the raw emotional feeling that came with rejection. A dam threatening to spill over. She'd spent forever hanging onto a small thread of hope that Lin might want, need her! She'd hung onto that small thread of hope forever, and Lin might of well pulled out scissors and spliced that string in thousands of tiny pieces.

"Boyfriend who just spent the entire wedding trying to get into some other whore's pants!"

"Don't you DARE say anything about Tenzin he's the most loyal guy anyone could hope for!" Lin knew she sounded like a teenage brat but at the moment, she didn't care.

Kya laughed incredulously "Honestly what do you see in my brother!"

"More than I could ever see in you!"

Kya looked as if she'd been slapped. Tears welled in her eyes and she stumbled backwards towards the alleyway.

Lin sighed tiredly and groaned

"Dammit I didn't mean-"

"I see how it is" The older woman whispered a broken look unconcealed in her eyes.

"Gez look, I..Wait!"

Kya was already gone, darting down the cold dark streets of October.

"Gahhh!" Lin punched into the wall forcefully.

She didn't metalbend the wall and the compact figure stung her knuckles.

" Is everything alright Lin?" She turned. Tenzin stood at the doorway.

"I'm fine airhead" She said gruffly.

Tenzin's eyebrows furrowed

"Have you seen Kya anywhere? I haven't seen her yet-assuming she came."

Lin looked up to the moon. The sky no longer sparkled and clouds blotted out any light. "She left" Lin said tonelessly.

A cold breeze blew through and she shivered.

"Let's go in" Tenzin suggested. He held the door open and Lin walked through.

A new song started if on cue. Tenzin bowed and held out his arm. "May I have this dance?" Lin accepted, and together they walzed out into the middle. She laid her head in his chest. Everything should be fine she thought. He'd picked her instead of the acolyte. Kya's words echoed in her mind. Everything wasn't fine and Tenzin?

He knew it too.


	5. Finding Yourself Part 2

**AN: Like always, The Legend of Korra belongs to Mike and Bryan**

* * *

Lin Beifong looked around.

The wedding was small, contrary the few other weddings she'd been forced to go to. As Lin looked back, there were only a few that the she had attended that had not had her play bodyguard or security.

Yes, Zhu Li and Varrick's wedding was held in a lively outdoor pavilion. She surveyed the area. Even out of uniform her nature led her to vigilance in all situations. The woman's eyes moved from the perimeter of thick trees, to the pairs of people dancing gracefully on the lit stone dancefloor. She focused on Tenzin and Pema dancing in what Lin thought to be a peaceful moment among a chaotic fruitful marriage. The couple brought back memories, and she was pleasantly surprised to find instead of the hateful jealousy that she could so vividly remember, a calm acceptance had taken its place.

Maybe even relief.

"Hay Chief." A hand tapped her on the shoulder. The woman turned. Kya smiled at her, wryly and affectionately. Lin smiled, equally happy to see her. Kya held out her hand, this time not intimidated by the "significant other." "Care to dance?" Lin chose to accept. Kya's hand settled around her waist and Lin's around Kya's.

It was a comfortable silence they settled into. One serenaded by a jazz band invented by former Pro Bending players. Definitely romantic.

Kya, broke the silence. "You know, we never did talk about what happened all those years ago. I'm sorry I ran off." Lin tightened her grip on the water-bender's waist.

"We were both so childish that night."

It was as close as she would get to an apology.

"We should talk sometime" Kya suggested.

"Hmm" No one seemed to be paying much attention to them. Lin was sure they wouldn't be missed. "I know a place down the street-it's probably still open"

Kya looked surprised

"Now?"

"Um yeah"

"Lead the way then." Kya said delightedly.

* * *

They arrived and despite the crowd, managed to find a table. Lin quickly flagged a waitress down.

"I'll have a water-" she started to say before Kya interjected:

" Nuh uh! Two shots of Tequila please!"

Lin regarded her with horror.

"Kya!"

"Trust me on this one."

The waterbender wasn't sure if she wanted to get Lin drunk enough to make out or if she just wanted her to loosen up-or perhaps both. Definitely both.

"What are you doing?" Kya shrugged.

The drinks came.

The Chief picked up a shot glass and took a sip. Kya wrinkled her nose

"Lame!"

"Hay" Lin said wryly "We're not as young as we used to be. It's been years since I've-"

"What, had fun?"

"I've gotten better! Besides, I can't drink on the job."

Lin fiddled with her glass. "What does this make us." Her voice hinted a vulnerability that was rarely shown. "I mean" she added quickly "We've barely talked in these last twenty-some years."

Kya didn't reply for a long time. They sat, drunk and loud customers around them. And they seemed to blend in.

At last Kya downed her glass. The alcohol burned her throat as she worked up the courage of more than twenty years.

"Well.." She ventured slowly "I would think we're friends, old friends."

She inwardly winced knowing that that could've easily described Tenzin as well. "I'm glad you're here with me" she murmured covering the metalbenders hand slightly.

Lin inspected Kya. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was put up into a playful bun. She was thin, and graceful compared to Lin. Her features were soft, not worn in the slighted. Her eyes held gentle hope and kindness.

No one knows if it was Lin who kissed Kya or Kya who kissed Lin.

Either way it was just perfect.


End file.
